ace attorney: the aphotic age
by kovertkermudgeon
Summary: postAA5- law moves from the dark age to almost nonexistent with the rise of a larger phantom organization. with so many death threats, few remain to investigate/conduct trials; convicts return to help. simon cannot readjust to life outside, athena determined to help. ch 4: Blackquill acts as the Wright's doorman when Edgeworth arrives; Phoenix cannot seem to wake up.
1. help wanted

**ace attorney: the aphotic age**

[a/n: post AA5 so spoilers, duh. MA for dark/morbid humor, some swearing. later chapters have alcohol/drug use, sexual innuendo, violence, adult themes in general/etc. at the very bottom is another a/n about the few small changes to canon material…but it won't affect how you read this fic very much. I own nothing related to the Ace Attorney franchise so…]

 **[scene 1: help wanted (11:50 PM)]**

The noodle celebration had lasted far longer than Phoenix expected. His in-court reunion with Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth had drawn more followers than he had realized. Somehow they had managed to accidentally start a Wright-fan-club-reunion. Everywhere he turned another familiar face popped up. He had been hugged, patted on the back, kissed (chastely), hand-shook-to-pieces, and even fist-bumped over and over all night until he was socially exhausted. Although he did not show it, the strain of the bombing then trial/hostage situation had worn him out. But somehow the combined efforts of Trucy and Pearl managed to convince him to stay well past his expiration date.

Now the three of them were silently enjoying one another's company on the practically empty train ride home, with Athena making four. Trucy was adamant that Athena should not have to stay alone after such a horrible ordeal, and Junnie had left hours earlier to get back up to her grandmother's mountain house before it got to late; so she just HAD to stay at the Wright's place. To her credit, Athena tried to argue out of the invitation but Trucy had become too crafty for her own good (not to mention all the poor souls under her command.) Really it was the right thing to do, he guessed. It was not like it was a big deal since all four looked like they were on a straight path towards immediate bedtime.

Wright's longings for sleep were interrupted by Pearl's soft voice.

"Mr. Nick?"

"Yeah? How can I help you Pearls?"

"Oh it's nothing…"

Phoenix fake scowled, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "Out with it."

"Oh it's just that I was wondering…no, it's fine." She shook her head, covering her face with her hands. Phoenix felt his stomach drop in a sudden jab of anxiety. The way Pearls was acting…it was a bad sign.

"C'mon just ask. I know you will eventually, so, please, go ahead."

Pearls blushed; Phoenix felt his throat close. Uh-oh. If she was blushing too, this was going to be awful. He silently prayed to the Gods of Justice that it was not a sex related question. For whatever reason Pearls seemed to think he had answers to those kinds of things. He had a nagging suspicion Trucy talked her into asking him awkward things just to watch him squirm. He had trained his daughter too well.

"Umm..It's just…That tall, grumpy man, he…lived in jail for awhile right? Like my mother? But like…Where do people like that stay when they, you know…get out?"

Phoenix sighed in relief. "Good question, Pearls, but I don't really know. I guess most people who've served their time find someone to stay with. I'd never really thought about what happens to the folks who don't have anybody or any money…Hmm…Maybe the state puts them up for a night in a motel, though I doubt it; so I guess they become homeless, worse case scenario. But, like I said, I'm not really sure about that one."

Pearl nodded her head sagely as if his guess was some kind of wisdom. "Oh…So that tall grumpy person has a family to stay with?"

Out of the corner of his eye Phoenix saw Athena visibly tense. "Yeah, kinda. Prosecutor Blackquill's got a sister— you know the robot lady who tried to kill Trucy today?"

"She did not try to kill me, daddy, I was _acting_! Because she asked me too and the other hostages weren't up to par performance-wise," Trucy cut in with a tilt of her top hat.

"Yeah, right, ok."

"No seriously! She was really nice! Well under all the tough-bitter-dangerous vibe she was so desperately trying to pull off. Like, she didn't even have a real gun. And she let us do our nails! Because I was bored and she said magic was too distracting."

Phoenix sighed deeply. Although not related by blood, Phoenix often found himself wondering how Trucy wound out being so oddly similar to him. Especially when it came to the department of getting into Trouble.

"Oh so he'll stay at the nice robot-lady's house?"

Phoenix once again noticed the sudden tension radiating off of his junior partner. He decided to ignore it by pressing Pearls further, asking,"Why are you so interested in Prosecutor Blackquill all of a sudden?"

"I dunno…" She blushed again. "He just seemed nice but …lonely."

"Never. Say something like that to his face, young lady, NEVER."

Pearls and Trucy giggled. "Leave her alone, daddy, she's just being nosy!"

"Yeah, nosy! Gimme the details!" Pearls said in her serious voice, rolling up her sleeves to show how ready she was for business.

Phoenix sighed again. "That's about it, really, girls. Edgeworth said he was staying at his sister's apartment until he can find someplace else. She'll be locked up for awhile anyway, so."

He watched as Athena crumpled into a little ball and started sobbing out of nowhere. Before he could even process what was happening the other two girls were wrapped around either side of her, rubbing her back, asking what was wrong, and trying to get all the hair out of her face. What had he said?! What had he just accidentally unleashed?!

Instead of responding, the energetic woman jumped up out of her seat, still sobbing. In another instant she was clawing at the doors of a _moving_ train to get out. It took all three of them pushing and shoving to get her away from the door and back into a seat. Thrashing, wailing, kicking, her eyes darted all around, out of focus and control, weeping. She was a _lot_ stronger than Phoenix had realized. If only his other junior partner had told him how easy it was for Athena to throw a man, he might have avoided several direct punches to the face. But instead, Phoenix predicted, the other three were going to come out covered in bruises tomorrow.

All they could get out of her were desperate cries along the lines of "I have to go," "let me go," "he can't," "I have to—."

Finally she was subdued by Phoenix's strong grip around her body in his lap with Trucy on Athena's lap and Pearls wrapped around all of their legs. Trucy's magic panties covered Athena's entire head. Trucy's logic was that this worked for her magic birds when they got too excited. He could only hope there were no security cameras or bystanders because boy he was not ready to go to jail on accusations of odd sexual harassment or minor abuse or…whatever the hell this was. Luckily theirs was the next stop.

He ended up having to carry the now-limp Athena all the way to their house, Pearl still holding the distraught woman's legs closed, and Trucy handling the arms. She was surprisingly heavy. He had clearly underestimated the amount of muscle she had. Phoenix thanked whatever fate existed that in this particular neighborhood, this scene was somehow not out of place, particularly where Trucy was involved. Hopefully if any neighbors saw they would assume this was some new kind of black humor magic.

The group stumbled through the door. Pearls ran and got a blanket which they wrapped Athena in tightly so she could not move. She was shaking and still obviously crying, but she had stopped trying to fight and was no longer screaming, so Phoenix thought she must be calming down. He hastily retreated to make tea and hot chocolates for everyone hoping that this was a girls-only kind of discussion that would be handled by the time he got back.

First he changed into his casual wear, then he moved to the kitchen. Just as his heart rate had slowed to a comfortable pace, Trucy and Pearls barged in, tackling him in unison and crying into his chest.

"What happened?! What's going on?! Wha—?" He tried to keep the panic out of his voice but he failed. Three overwhelmed women were too many for him to handle at once.

"Plllease dadddyyy you have to help him! Pllleeeaassee!"

" , plllleeeeaassee! Mr. Niiiiiick!"

"What?! What?! How am I helping?! What's happening?!"

"PLLEEEAAASSSEE!" When the two combined wailing, he felt that in that moment, he would do _anything_ to fix whatever the problem was. _Anything_.

"Whatwhatwhat?! I can't do anything if you don't tell me! Tellmewhattodo! Help?! I'm the one who needs help?! What? Is? Happening?"

The girls both tried to explain between sobs at the same time.

"STOP! Just. Stop. One. At a. Time. Please! For me! Let me help you! I don't understand! At all!"

Pearls answered first. "It's not us who-oh-oh neeeed heeelp. Mmmmhhhmmmuh it's-it's-it's-waaahh."

Trucy picked up, "Mr. Siiimmmooonn! He's he's you let him go-oooo. Huhfuhhhuu."

Just then he heard what sounded like someone trying to body slam through a door. The three ran back to the entry way to see Athena-the-blanket-burrito hopping forward and slamming into the door. The two girls sprang into action, once again, before Phoenix could even grasp the situation. They tackled her to the ground and sat on her, still crying, and apologizing.

Phoenix rubbed his temples, sighing deeply as he approached the catastrophic puddle in his doorway. He squatted down to the floor level.

"Ok. Whatever THIS is has got to STOP. Like NOW. Somebody has to explain CLEARLY to ME what is going on and how I can go fix it or I swear I will go lock myself in my room after duck taping you into your beds! Wait, that didn't sound quite right…Point being I will make sure NO ONE leaves this house tonight, ok? No one!"

Oddly enough, of the three Athena was now the most calm. Unfortunately for Phoenix it was the determined, lethal calm of someone ready to go to any means necessary, even crashing through a window and high-tailing it away while confined in a blanket straight-jacket, for example. Her swollen blood-red eyes looked ready to _fight._

"Let me go, boss. I have to go _now._ "

Damn she was more intimidating than he ever imagined. This was some Blackquill plus all three VonKarmas -level kind of stare down. He was so ready to run and hide under his bed. So ready. Thus he turned to his only skill: bluffing.

"Sure, alright, you can go anytime. That is anytime _after_ you explain what this—," he gestured at the pile of crying girls, "is all about. Because I am sure as hell not letting you go anywhere on your own after whatever the hell just happened."

"Daddy!" Trucy hissed.

"Language Mr. Nick!" Pearls pouted.

He mumbled a sorry, but was clearly focused on Athena at the moment.

She cleared her throat before beginning, although her words still sounded stuffy after all the tears. "You said that Mr. Edgeworth said that Simon was staying at Aura's apartment…"

Phoenix blanked. He had had a feeling it had something to do with Blackquill, and yet…nope he still did not understand. "…yes?"

"That's at the space center."

"Right….Wait, what?!" Phoenix balked.

"Aura's apartment. Is in the space center. Where I used to live. Where all…that happened." She finally stopped staring down her boss, looking aside her eyes filled with tears yet again. Annoyed she wiped them off on her shoulder.

"He _can't_ stay there. Not _today_ anyway. But his stupid pride probably stopped him from even _thinking_ of asking for help from somebody else. He thinks he can handle it but he _can't,_ not _yet_."

Phoenix sighed. "Ok, I understand the concern. He probably did not include that detail or Edgeworth would have offered something else, maybe…But he's a big boy, you know? Very strong. It's not like any of us can tell him what to do…"

She was staring him down again. He felt the sudden urge to yell "objection!"

Trucy's voice cut in, "But daaddy, what if what if Polllly shows upp? They could get hurt!"

"What? Now I'm totally lost; what does Apollo have to do with this?"

Now it was Pearl's turn to contribute. "Mr. B haaates him!"

"He does not." Athena's voice came out a little two sharp. "Sorry. But he doesn't. He respects Apollo, he really does but it's just…It's hard to explain. Like Apollo always gets to be the nice guy and Simon has to act like such an ass even when he doesn't want to and ugh. It's almost like…jealousy or something. Like he resents Apollo for getting to be on my side and support me, or something like that while he…Or like when the bomb went off, he was super pissed that Detec—I mean the phantom— like dragged him out before we got out. Like I ended up dragging Apollo out and Simon…I guess that was somehow cowardly or something like he thought that that was so selfish of Apollo and I…He was getting a lot better about it! Because at first I think he straight up wanted to physically fight Apollo or something, like it was all aggressive and angry and bitter and ugh…He's really been trying, though! Like I can tell, he like wants to be nice or at least, like, normal. Ish. But then when Apollo kind of accused me out of the blue…and after going through all that catharsis and being so vulnerable in front of all those strangers it's like…I dunno almost like he became irrational all of a sudden, like not in control of himself _at all_ and he like…It might have been dangerous. And I'm afraid he'll be unstable like that as long as he's _there._ Because he's not ready to deal with more of all _that_. And Apollo's all out-of-sorts too, today, and what if he goes back? To visit Clay there? Like I trust both of them to not do something stupid like fight, but…with both of them so _crazy_ right now I… I just don't want him to be alone right now…"

She finally trailed off, a few stray tears escaping. The others had remained dead silent throughout her jumbled explanation, but now both of the other girls started crying in sympathy. This was immediately followed up by three fierce pouty-eyed stares.

"Daddy, please let m-me t-tak-ke her. I-I have my per-r-mi-it."

"Yeah but those only count when you have an adult who has a license. And a car for that matter."

"Details! T-this is im-mp-portant! Ms. Mariko next door would lend me her car! It's an emergency!"

"It's almost one o'clock in the morning and as nice as our neighbor is, I don't think this kind of emergency would stop her being incredibly angry about being woken up about this."

"Then we don't have to tell her! I know where her keys are! Right next to the back door she never locks and is easy to pick when she does remember to lock it! She'll never know! Please."

"Please!" Pearl chimed in.

Athena just continued to hard core cold stare him down as if to say, "fuck licenses and cars I'll get there someway regardless of your laws, traffic laws, the laws of thermodynamics, any and all of them laws—they all mean shit to me."

Dear lord, how did these people always find him? What about him attracted such strong personalities?!

He groaned loudly, covering his face with his hands. "Ok I have one condition— I'll go but all of you have to stay _here_. And go to _bed_. And Trucy you have to get the keys because frankly that's a tad illegal."

She tipped her hat, finally forcing a smile "That's what I do best!"

"That is NOT the kind of thing a father wants to hear."

"He won't go with you," Athena cut in. "He's not going to suddenly trust you and humbly accept the help he needs; that's _weak_."

Phoenix gave his best courtroom bluff smile. "Ms. Cykes. Are you honestly questioning my persuasive abilities right now?"

She continued in her attempt to stare him down, only this time he had no reason to look away. He could have sworn she actually growled at him, but he was not about to confront her about it.

"Look. You showing up at the same location as all the traumatic stuff might just push him over this edge you've been alluding to. Right? You don't want to spook the poor boy do you? Alternatively, seeing you might just make him want to be stronger or whatever. Stupid male pride stuff, you know?"

That finally got her to break her death stare.

He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, standing up. "Right, that's settled then. Trucy let's go get some keys. Ladies I expect all of you to be asleep when I get back, or at least, for my sake, _pretending_ to be asleep, m'k? Oh, and don't let Athena out of her…blanket until I've been gone for at least fifteen minutes."

Pearls bowed, finally tear-free, shyly smiling. "Ok ."

Trucy tipped her hat, "Right-o daddy-o!"

"Athena?"

"Mmmnnm."

"Well that's close enough I guess. No more crying either! Anyway, bye!" Phoenix waved, setting out on what turned out to be quite a harrowing adventure.

[Pearls, Trucy- 13ish/middle school (b/c they grew up too fast!)] [Athena-20] [Simon-26][Phoenix- 31]

[ **a/n:** several minor changes to canon-ish material— 1. **disregard the extra post-credit cut scene thing**. 2. **housing**. all the characters probably live in apartments downtown…but for the sake of this fic Phoenix and Trucy live in the suburbs. just wait- it will make so much sense. 3. **ages (biggest change)** — let's face it, aging in these games make NO sense, like no one looks their age. so at end of each ch i'll include relative ages of ppl involved in each ch. these are mostly non-canon ages, so…? 4. **Cykesquill timeline** : so during the HAT-1 incident Athena was 11 (she looked like 8 tbh) and Simon 21? so add 7 years in prison and they're 18 and 28 during the game (but they sure don't look it )…let's put him in jail for 10 years and decrease the difference in their age just a little bit so she was 10, and he was 16. That's not too far-fetched since Fransizka became a prosecutor at 13 and Klavier at age 17 b/c LAW…?…that gives Athena more time to completely change her personality and become a peppy lawyer; and makes Simon miss the huge chunk of time when people learn how to be an adult. whoops.]

[then whole Themis academy would also be more logical…like the whole program is 6 years—the first two as "high school," last four as "law school"…b/c where can you get prepare for a bar exam in high school? apparently Europe acc these silly games]


	2. rebirth

**ace attorney: the aphotic age**

[a/n: post AA5 so spoilers, duh. MA for dark/morbid humor, some swearing. later chapters have alcohol/drug use, sexual innuendo, violence, adult themes in general. at the very bottom is another a/n about the few small changes to canon material…but it won't affect how you read this fic very much. I own nothing related to the Ace Attorney franchise so…]

 **[scene two: rebirth (7:05 PM)]**

It was awkward to step outside into the real world as a free man again, unchained and unescorted. Blackquill tried not to express how oddly vulnerable the walk to this noodle shop made him feel. He tried to focus as hard as he could on the Wright girl's hostage story, and then to her accounts of one recent magic show to avoid the odd mix of emotions gurgling in his chest. He was happy, of course. But this was still so damn weird. Instead of waiting in his cell to die tomorrow, he was walking in a group of very loud people he barely knew along a busy street crowded with all shapes and sizes of people. Although his short excursions to court included seeing the occasional woman, it was still a location full of primarily _male_ adults. Never small children, certainly no casual clothes, absolutely no one selling something with the help of their physique. And so many forgotten colors!

The professional world, outside of the odd Wright agency, tended to favor muted colors for their attire; and even they did not wear anything "revealing." People in this city seemed to wear just about anything in any color and every size—neon tube tops, short green shorts, fuchsia pullovers, tie-dye mini skirts, orange jewelry, turquoise hair, rainbow bandeaus, peach vests— he saw it all in one block. Billboards and advertisements flashing similar goods everywhere pummeled images into the civilians at a rapid-fire pace. A city bus pulled up even had an add in very poor taste showing two barely-covered adults embracing on a bed for a "hook-up" service. The entire way Simon struggled to fight the blush creeping up the back of his neck. He did not remember the world being so scandalous when he left it!

But at least there were dogs. He had forgotten how amusing these creatures looked in real life. The only ones he had seen, personally, in years were police-trained, well-behaved, dignified animals. He nearly lost-sight of the group when he literally had to pause and stare at a woman pushing a baby stroller with two ugly dogs dressed in people clothes. What. People accepted that kind of thing now?

Despite the fact that Simon was familiar with the route from the detention center to the courthouse, his police detail had always included black-out windows for some reason. Now he found himself struggling not to gawk at how high the buildings were like a fool. The detention center was only four stories high. And while the courthouse was more around ten, and the prosecutors office fourteen, he had not seen the _outside_ of any tall buildings since his arraignment.

Add to the new sights the unfamiliar sensation of being able to move his arms about freely whenever he wished. Sure there were times in the clink where he could stretch out, but being such an imposing man meant extending his arms out to their full wingspan for very long was frowned upon. Not that he could stretch out in the crowded street, necessarily, but he knew he could if he wanted to. Just like how he could wander off at any minute and be _alone_ at any time. He was unsure how he would handle that when he finally arrived somewhere quiet. Even in solitary, the clink still had the noise of other people close by; he had not truly experienced silence in forever.

He kept starting at the lack of chain-clinking sounds when he moved.

It was embarrassing how new this all felt.

He vaguely recalled similar feelings each time his family moved somewhere new. They had a term for it: "culture shock;" but Simon had never thought to apply the expression to something like this. He was supposed to be _happy_ ; not inexplicably _anxious_.

Luckily for him the small Wright and the other small Wright-associate seemed to both take him under their wings. They walked on either side of him and conversed with each other around him, occasionally asking for his opinion on something or pointing some detail out in the scenery. For this he was very grateful, although he would never admit it. He probably would have ended up following everyone else, silently on the edge of the socializing group, an awkward miss-placed shadow. His boss had clearly forgotten him in his seemingly heated discussion with Mr. Wright. Similarly Athena seemed to be trying to give him some space or something because he could tell she was doing all that she could to _not_ keep looking back at him every few seconds. Instead she was talking to and Mr. Justice, who seemed to mostly be talking to each other, making her an obvious third-wheel.

By the time the short walk ended at the noodle stand, Simon already felt socially exhausted. Unfortunately for him, all sorts of people started coming out of nowhere to join in the festivities. Most of them were complete strangers; he only recognized a handful as working in either a law position or with the police. But apparently all of them had been at the trial, and those who had not had read about it. Apparently there were even several live feeds taken from outside the courtroom ruins the police were trying (unsuccessfully) to remove from the internet. He should have anticipated that a Wright-Edgeworth reunion would foster this much attention, but he had been much too preoccupied with the trial itself to notice the unusually large crowd filling the ruined gallery.

And every single one of them stopped by to say something. To him. He had to shake hands and exchange pleasantries, something he had nearly forgotten how to do. In the clink, one was lucky to get a vocalized "hello, how do you do?" instead of the favored physical assault method of communication. If it weren't for his steel willpower, he might have accidentally harmed the few oblivious individuals who actually went as far as to _pat him_ on the back. Without permission. Or warning! Was this what real life had been like, before? Luckily, small Wright once again saved the day by intercepting the few hugs that a few fools tried to give him. Bless this child, she must be more observant than all but Athena.

Who was still avoiding him. To hover around Apollo, who was hovering around Junie. He had not granted himself the self-indulgence to ever hope that he would somehow escape execution, so he had not anticipated the potential awkwardness involved in a relationship where two people gave up a portion of their lives for one another. Maybe it was because he said too many nice things consecutively at the end of the trial earlier, then even went as far as to invite himself out to a _social_ function. Perhaps she was having issues adjusting to such a rapid change, the same way he already felt overwhelmed by his new life on the outside.

Speaking of which, how was he supposed to decide what to eat? In the clink one ate what was offered when it was offered; choices were infrequent and usually limited to things like: off-brand cheerios or off-brand fruit loops; gravy or no gravy; water or milk. At least this noodle stand had pretty limited options; but whatever was he supposed to do for the rest of the week? A long time ago he had been a fair enough cook. He'd prepared most of the meals for his sister and himself since they'd been on their own and she had no time to consider things like good nutrition. He could not remember how he decided what to make, though.

And he'd have to go clothes shopping too. And find a place to live and furniture to go in it. Apparently Aura had literally torched most of his belongings in a giant cathartic bonfire in the height of her madness during her grieving of Metis. She said it did help her feel better, though, so Simon was not too peeved about it. Of course, when she had told him this years ago, he did not anticipate ever needing any of his personal items again. When she gave him the keys to her place earlier that day, she revealed that she had kept a few of his things. She'd kindly packed them in a box and left them just inside the door. Simon could guess what the contents of the leftovers of his past were, and clothes were definitely not something likely to be included. He was never particularly attached to any clothing items. Besides, he probably would not even fit his old clothes anyway, if his recently returned items were any indication. Somehow Edgeworth, the master of small details, had arranged for the small bag of items Simon had on his person when he was arrested to be returned. He had not inspected everything closely yet, but at a glance the plastic grocery bag contained: his old outfit (minus the bloody surcoat which he might get back later after the trial paper went through according to Edgeworth), a handkerchief, his old wallet (twelve dollars, his id, a few movie ticket stubs, a well-used library card, prosecutor registration, steel samurai fan club card), some change (forty-three cents), and an old pair of doc marten's. He had not grown much taller locked up but he had bulked up significantly, so his old attire was useless. What a nuisance.

Speaking of which, it seemed that the Woods girl was trying to extricate herself from the party. She went around hugging all the people she knew, Apollo and Athena right on her heels. They ended by Trucy, Pearls, and himself, strategically placed at the closest point to the exit from the area the stand occupied today.

Junie hugged the other two, then almost tried to hug Simon. He breathed a sigh of relief when she settled for a more casual small squeeze of his elbow.

"I'm very happy for you Prosecutor Blackquill. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you recently." She practically whispered, then fell into a coughing fit.

He mumbled an insincere apology for falsely accusing her and being so rough. If anyone heard him, they did not say anything.

"Well, we're off! I'm walking Junie to the bus station so she won't get lost— _alone_." Athena stuck her tongue out at Apollo on the last statement, practically dragging her protesting friend away by the arm.

"I won't get lost!"

He watched them until they turned a corner. Athena was laughing, Junie coughing and blushing the color of Apollo's suit. Out of his peripheral vision he observed Pearl whispering something to the lawyer, causing another similar blush, along with an "objection!" Simon silently praised his sister for her wise judgement in allowing him to homeschool himself before entering a law program. He did not know how he could have coped with such young drama on a daily basis, even when he was young himself.

Trucy said something under her breath and elbowed Apollo in the stomach. Simon tensed slightly, steeling himself for the possibility of oncoming small-talk.

Sure enough the short, red cardinal turned to him, doing that bashful pose where he closed his eyes and smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Simon wondered if this was something he specifically copied from his mentor, or if it was just a coincidence.

"Sooo…Prosecutor Blackquill…Err, nice turn out huh?"

"Mmm," he grunted his approval. The small Wright was making some kind of waving motion behind Apollo's back. Apparently she wanted him to say something? Whatever for? He consented only to reciprocate her favors of blocking incoming hugs.

"Yes, quite a large number for a food cart. However did all these people find out about this?"

Apollo used his sheepish look again. Simon tried very hard not to punch it off. "Oh! That! Heheheh. It's kind of a funny story but…basically anytime gets tricked into paying for food the word gets out via a huge group text." Apollo waved around his phone as evidence.

"When you get a phone set up for yourself, just let me or Trucy know and we'll add you!"

"Yeah!" Trucy chimed in, tipping her hat. "The more the merrier the sadder the daddy!"

Simon scowled. He feared that he would never understand these people. "You don't mean to say that Mr. Wright actually pays for all this?"

Trucy giggled. "Of course not, silly! Usually Uncle Edgy picks up the tab, but other people usually chip in too. And when he's not around Auntie Franny and or always have extra cash. No payment if you were in the trial though! Those people's monies are no good here!"

Simon blinked, still slightly baffled but unable to show it. "…So the idea is to convince that he's going to pay…but he knows that he is not going to?"

Pearls covered her face, giggling. "Mmm-hmm! Isn't it fun?! It started way back with Mystic Maya; but she always made him pay for real though. One time we even all walked out on him while he was in the bathroom! And got this police officer he didn't know to come in and raise a fuss about it! Poor turned so many funny colors!"

Her and Trucy cackled. Simon made a note to never underestimate them. He read the same sentiment in Apollo's horrified features. Apparently he had not heard that story.

Just then Athena jogged back up, a severe blush still fading from her face. Simon decided not to think about it.

Instead it was probably a good time to take his leave since people had started to trickle out.

Bowing from the waist formally to the whole group, he mumbled, "I suppose I shall leave now as well."

The radiant smile on Athena's face turned into a pout. "You're leaving already?"

He looked to the side, expressionless, blinking slowly several times. "Yes…I have…things to do."

She frowned, looking away and holding her arm like she always did when she was uncomfortable. "Oh, ok."

Blackquill was debating whether or not he needed to say anything else before just walking away, or if he should inquire what was the matter, when he was once again embarrassingly startled by Pearls and Trucy hugging him from either side. Immediately Athena's smile was back as she hugged him around the neck from the front. It all happened so fast he let out a most undignified yelp of surprise. Luckily Apollo did not join in the group hug; Simon saw him think about it for a second, before smiling and doing an odd wave. A hug would have been _too_ much.

"Bye bye !" Both small Wright-related girls squealed at the same time, scattering off, dragging an unsuspecting Apollo between them.

But Athena was not with them; she was…

Still hugging him with her face in his chest? Her arms around his neck? Her body pressed against his?

He would not blush. He would keep a grip on himself. Just a reaction to human contact that had been absent for almost ten years; absolutely nothing personal.

As his willpower was preoccupied by preventing a specific physical reaction more damning than a mere blush, his arms barely wrapped around her back without his permission. He did not return the squeeze or anything, just hovered barely on the surface.

"Thank you," She whispered. She sounded like she might be crying.

But before he could tell, she'd leaned up and kissed him then sped off, all within the blink of an eye.

Just as quickly, Simon spun around and started walking as fast as his long stride could take him. He thanked his surcoat for it's long collar. He was most certainly blushing from his cheeks back to his ears and down his neck. Damn it.

He walked an entire two blocks before he realized he was going in the exact opposite of the space center. Simon sighed. Back in his student days he knew the layout of the whole city almost as well as he knew his old samurai flick trivia. Now it appeared a lot of the city had changed. Most of the street names remained the same, but overall it looked unsettlingly different. Especially the local transit systems. One brief glance at the maps showed Simon that both the bus and subway routes had been completely overhauled. The payment system looked new, too.

He was not about to stop and study a map. That might him appear like a tourist, i.e.: weak and unintelligent. Growling softly to himself he decided to walk. It was about three miles, he assumed it would take longer, though, since he was bound to get turned around at least once. But it was not like he had any plans for the rest of his evening, anyway. And he had never fully taken advantage of his right to walk anywhere in the days of his naive freedom, so now seemed like an excellent point to start. Plus walking was an excellent way to spend time thinking. His only regret was that he was still in his court dress attire.

Being so tall Simon was well aware that he stuck out just about anywhere. From the age of fourteen, when his legs grew in before everything else caught up, he was an easy target. That was why appropriate dress was so important. The idea was to blend in to the background as fluidly as possible, so that when he suddenly lunged from the shadows for the fatal strike, no one would see him coming, even if he was in the dead center of a crowd. He only wore neutral, muted colors, with a strong preference for black. Jumpsuit orange had done absolutely nothing for him.

By about half a mile along his stroll, Blackquill realized the danger his pride had put himself in. Yes, walking was an acceptable time for self-reflection…but that was just what he wanted to avoid. Right now, he needed a distraction. There were very few things in the world that could hold his _full_ attention for very long. Unfortunately this small list was composed of mostly things related to the criminal justice system and everything samurai, neither of which were available at the moment. He felt the sudden urge to go into a random bar and fight someone. He settled for picking up the pace to a speed walk instead, accepting the consequence of gaining more stares that way.

Of course he could not outrun his thoughts. But he sure could try.

And fail.

His mind ran in circles between the trial, the past, and whatever that inconsequential unmentionable non-event earlier that evening even meant. He was analyzing the action much more thoroughly than it deserved. Athena had probably not even thought about it; and even if she did she was certainly not thinking about it now, repeating it over and over again in her head.

Meanwhile Athena endures hours of internal screaming from the time she impulsively kissed Simon to the moment she falls asleep. Knowing Simon, she has accidentally just scared him away for a full year.

Well he was ready to die tomorrow anyway, so if his heart exploded now it could only mean that the world was inflexible about set deadlines.

[a/n: this is the tiny angsty section so trigger-y maybe. abuse mention, gore, minor self-harm, cursing]

He reached the space center around eleven. The full weight of all the feelings he had subdued for so long dropped onto his chest the moment he faced the doors.

"Stop being weak. There are no such thing as ghosts. What's done is done and has nothing to do with the location itself," he growled at himself, clenching his fists so hard that his short nails broke the skin on his roughly calloused hands. He paced back and forth in front of the entrance, fuming, his vision drawing inwards, his head feeling uncomfortably light all of a sudden to contrast the heavy ache in his torso.

"Damn you it's just a building. FUCK! Damn you!" He howled at the top of his lungs. Without thinking, his leg shot out and kicked the wall, only serving to add another pain to Simon's sudden ails.

"ShitfuckshitshitshitHELLfuckow! Idiot! It's just a fucking door so open the fucking door you weak-ass-motherfucking-whimp! Do it or die undeserving wretch!"

Thoroughly funneling all his unexpected grief into anger worked long enough to open the door and take a quick look around the space. It looked exactly how he expected Aura's space to look—cluttered, impersonal, laid back, but also hardcore lethal somehow. He hated all of it. The memories of living together in small rooms- first from foster home to foster home then on their own when neither of them made enough money to live even remotely comfortably. It all came pouring back, the arguments, sharing everything, physical fights, verbal abuse, anger, depthless unyielding rage his constant shadow. Pain. Searing hot white fired shots of agony through his head.

Worthless illogical life. Then a brief respite from all that suffering. Just a joke. The smallest taste of contentment before being suffocated by life. The world moved on every time people died. No one really mattered. That was the ultimate lesson.

It would happen again. Everything was cyclical. He had allowed himself a selfish evening pretending to be happy, hoping it would last. What a lie. A lie so obvious any fool could see it. But that was the trick— all the fools did see it. They just lived with it forever, buried deep.

But not him. The twisted samurai would not yield to a devil called hope. Never.

No that was not him-that twice accursed title- he only wants justice.

No it was perfect. Truth.

The truth was something beyond him. All these years he had carried the knowledge of Athena's guilt; there was no other possible killer. It was all a lie. And he'd fallen for it. He had accepted another truth. He could not see it.

Only _that_ man could.

He could only watch, in awe, as all the unbelieving spectators bowed all of their doubts before _him_ to be annihilated with simple bluffs and silly guesses, irrationalities.

He, himself, had not saved her, for all the years sacrificed, all the work, it was all nothing. But maybe he shouldn't feel so guilty because she did not save him either.

They'd both failed.

Another man hefted them all out of the fiery coiled lies of the past.

It should have been Simon Blackquill.

The shadows from the streetlights through the blinds started to look like blood. He could smell it. Sickening metallic liquid teasing his senses. Warm. Heavy and warm. When he'd picked her up she was covered in it. Enough so that he could feel the heat through his clothes. It made her clothes slippery, he might have dropped her if she had not been clinging to his coat. The way his hands spread through a pool of it on her shirt, no texture just like it, he thought about her finger paints. She would pour out way too much for him to use, because his hands were so big compared to hers. He tried explaining that the paper itself was the same size, and furthermore he never filled the page from edge to edge the way she did. But his hands were bigger so he got more paint. He only used greens and blues though. She insisted on using all the colors, every last one each time, even the gross brown one. So none of them would feel left out.

A sudden wave of nausea, vision fading again, get out.

He bolts for the exit, barely scooping up the small cardboard box in the doorway, and a familiar form wrapped in old Christmas paper.

He keeps running, all the way across one of the big fields.

Another big green space much much longer ago Aura howled at the moon and he laughed. Together forever.

Now when he impulsively lets out a howl. It sounds broken. Empty. The way the sound dissipates into nothingness was much worse.

It hurt.

Simon doubles over on the ground, dry heaving. What little he ate earlier was long burned away in his walk. He can not remember the last large meal he had. Fullbright had even called his eating habits birdlike, although if that was supposed to make him happy or anger him enough to stuff himself, he did not know.

Fullbright. Just add more lies atop the mound of mistruths, sacrifice some joys before it, cast aside all memories to be devoured by the past. All hail the twisted samurai!

How had she endured it? Walked around for several days pretending nothing ever happened there? How could she stand while he could not?

The odd sound resonating through the ground— it took him too long to recognize. This was his real laugh. Not the fake guffaw he knew just the right way to employ, his actual honest-to-goodness sound. Why here why now why…..

When did he lie facedown in the grass? When had his spindly digits dug deep into the soil? How had his feet freed themselves of shoes to disturb the lawn?

What was happening to his face?

His chest?

For the first time since childhood, Simon wept.

An offering to the stars in the wide open sky.

It was sometime after two in the morning when Phoenix pulled up to the space center. It was kind of creepy with all the lights off and no cars around. Sure the parking lot was well lit, but that just made the shadows cast ominous shapes. The sound of the car door closing rang out across the lot, bouncing off the glass building, returning a hollow echo.

He walked around the back to where the residential entry access was, visually scanning the area for signs of life the whole way. As he turned the corner, he saw the body. His heart skipped. A form stretched out on the grass, face-down, a box beside it. All too familiar a sight for Phoenix. Except usually by the time he got to the scene there was only a tape outline instead of flesh.

He sprinted over, calling out a name, "Simon!"

He skidded to a halt, kneeling down to take a pulse, only to fall on his backside, screaming in terror when the corpse spoke.

"Go away Phoenix Wright. I still breathe yet. Touch me to check and you shall feel the rebuttal of my steel."

Phoenix breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Oh thank God! I thought you were dead! Whew! Could you sit up for a second?!"

A quiet growl muffled by the ground was the man's sole response.

"You'll give people heart attacks laying out all dramatic like that! Holy guacamole, Simon! Geez!"

This time muted words followed after the growl. "I do not recall granting you permission to address me so casually, Wright-dono."

"Objection!" Phoenix pointed to the (still-prostrate) man. "Anybody lying face down in the dirt forfeits all formalities!"

"Oh really? I don't believe I've seen that in any etiquette text."

"Well that's just because it's damn obvious!"

"Hmm. I would posit the opposite. Some poor soul acting in such a manner must surely have fallen to the depths of their sanity. And as far as I understand, dangerous madmen should always be addressed with the utmost respect as a measure of security against an outburst."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in exasperation, although he knew the other could not see it. "For crying out loud Simon quit being so silly! You're not a madman; not even remotely close. You are in full possession of your sanity so stoppit with the crazy charade!"

"I wouldn't be so sure. I myself wouldn't risk it, were I in your position. One can never know what might happen."

Even though Phoenix could not see it, he knew that foxy grin was spread all over the prosecutor's face. He had a desire to rub it away in the mud. "Yeah, ok, whatever Simon. I believe you—you're some psychopath biding your time to kill me, I'm so freaking scared. So can we go now?"

There was a long pause. Somehow the body got even stiffer. Phoenix fought off the urge to moan in complaint.

"Whatever do you mean, Wright-dono? I'm afraid that once again your train of thought has passed me by."

"Come on, you're coming home with me." Phoenix patted the back of Simon's knee, eliciting a startled jump at the contact.

"Surely this is not how the famous ace attorney Phoenix Wright invites someone to share his bed? I would have thought you would be more charming in your advances."

Phoenix felt himself blush. This cheeky little motherfucker was starting to piss him off. "No it's not like that at all, and you know it; so quit dodging the subject and get on with it!"

"In a hurry are we? I would've taken you as the 'let's take it slow, darling' type based upon your characteristic stalled trials. Sorry, I'm afraid quickies are not my preference."

This time Phoenix actually moaned in irritation. "Yeah, real funny Simon. You've humiliated me, you win."

"There's a good sport. Nobody likes a passive-aggressive loser. Or lover for that matter."

Phoenix put his face in his hands and screamed. When he left to retrieve Simon he had known that the task would not be easy; but he had not foreseen being teased about sex of all things. What a riot. His patience for being nice had run out. Time to turn this sad samurai around!

"So you're going to sleep on the ground tonight, huh?"

There was another long pause. Apparently the prosecutor thought that ignoring him would work. Well he was wrong.

"Well? You're just gunna lie facedown in the damn dirt until the sun comes up?"

Another long pause. Phoenix was about to keep pressing when his victim responded of his own accord.

"No. I'll go inside momentarily."

Phoenix laughed. That was probably a dangerous course of action but he could not help himself. The way Simon spoke was just way too much to handle sometimes.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"SILENCE! What kind of fool do you take me for? Of course I'll go inside in a moment! Just as soon as I finish testing the quality of the landscaping."

Phoenix laughed aloud again. "Not a chance bird boy! You've got some stuff there that's evidence that you've already been inside—but you couldn't handle it so now your back out here. And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. You've already been through so much shit the past few days. There's nothing weak about shying away from more self-torture. I mean come ON nobody can be strong all the time! You've gotta be exhausted from always being such an emotional rock. There is absolutely no shame in saving all this for another day, alright?!"

Damn him. Damn him damn him damn him damn him to hell.

"Birdboy? Yes I do own a bird, but between the two of us you look much more avian-like."

"OBJECTION!"

"Denied. Besides, if you fail to see the resemblance you at least cannot doubt the attractiveness of your hair as a potential nesting site."

"Objection!"

"Denied. Resend your statement."

"Ugh! Fine! Simon Blackquill is not a bird boy. Satisfied?"

"Quite."

"Then let's go."

Another long pause. Phoenix could practically see the twisted samurai fighting with the real Simon Blackquill in the man's head.

"I cannot."

"Yes, you can; it's that you won't."

"Alright then, I concede your point, Wright-dono: I won't. And that's the final verdict. I'd rather stay here humiliated and humble on the ground than accept your help, he to whom I already owe everything."

"Ok you're even given Edgeworth a run for his money for the title of most bullshit dramatic prosecutor. None of that other stuff matters at all, just forget about it."

"It does matter, and I won't."

"Fine, have it your way—but that's got nothing to do with coming with me."

"Yes it does."

"Goddamnit Simon! Do you have to refute every statement I make?!"

"No." Phoenix could hear his damn smile. "I would agree with you if only you ever spoke any sense."

Phoenix yelled in frustration. "ARG! Just come on with me please?!"

"No thank you, I'm quite satisfied here."

There was another long pause as Phoenix tried to think of a new strategy. Perhaps he was going about the whole thing wrong. Time to turn his approach upside down.

He stretched out face down next to the other man, wiggling awhile before finding a (relatively) comfortable position. He could feel the giant question mark radiating from Simon; but if Phoenix had learned any skill from Trucy it was the art of correct timing.

Just as Simon's curiosity peaked, Phoenix's dramatic performance of his own began.

"IF I LAY HERE, IF I JUST LAY HE-EE-RE, WOULD YOU LIEEE—," he belted out in a terrible falsetto impersonation. He was about as skilled at singing as playing piano, but exaggeratedly fake singing was another game altogether: one that he had mastered ages ago.

Immediately he gained a reaction from Simon, who curled into a ball, covering his ears, cursing. "What in the eternal hells are you doing?! STOPPIT! Stop that caterwauling this instant!"

"WI-II-TH ME AND JUS' FORGET THA'—"

"I'll _kill_ you, I swear it on my badge! Cease and desist immediately or face my wrath!"

"WO-OO-RL-LD. FORGET WHAT WE'RE TO-O-OLD BEFORE—"

"SILENCE! In the name of all things you hold dear BE STILL!"

"IT GETS TO-OO-OO OO-OL-LD—"

Simon roared and wrenched the other man into a chokehold, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Wright-dono. I swear by all the honorable dead I will snap your neck if you do not stop. Now, I appreciate your concerned efforts, but your assistance is not needed at this time. Please return to your place of residence immediately. Understand?"

Phoenix began scream-singing from behind Simon's hands, hoping that Athena's assertion that Simon would never _really_ kill anyone was true.

Suddenly he felt himself being picked up. This was incredibly disconcerting since such a thing had not happened since he was small. Phoenix jumped, startled himself with how loud his own voice was when Simon removed his hands to pick him up. The prosecutor was trying to counter Phoenix's serenade by screaming out haikus.

Somehow the effect was so much less poignant.

He dropped the defense attorney next to the car, again stifling his song (only with his arm this time.)

"Why are you doing this Wright-dono? Huh? Do you _pity_ me? The fallen man unable to face the uncertainty of the future? Afraid to make even the smallest of choices? Did you come to laugh at the shamed samurai?"

For the first time, by the light of the streetlamps Phoenix saw Simon's face. It was disturbing to say the least. He did not need any of his associates's powers to see the pain behind those grey eyes, the fear in the ways his lips trembled, the sorrow in the cracked voice. The bags under his eyes had swollen to new proportions. He had definitely been crying. A lot.

"No. Just—…No. I came because there was a house full of tearful girls begging me to bring you back. They did not want you to suffer alone or something. Literally I had absolutely no choice in the matter, believe me."

Those fierce grey eyes were trying to pierce through his own. Phoenix could feel talons along his scalp, stretching the tissue back to reveal his thoughts. Simon was one scary guy. Especially this close. In the darkest part of night. In an abandoned parking lot. At least a mile out from much of anything.

Nervous, he ashamedly started giggling.

"Yeah, heheh, if it were up to me I would'a called you!"

Simon's eyes narrowed. "I have yet to procure a mobile."

"Ah! Right. Well then my concern wouldn't have reached very far, huh? HA!"

He was still under a silent scrutiny so fierce he felt the sudden urge to confess all his recent sins. Or go to the bathroom.

"Or maybe passed the problem to someone else, you know? Like sent Apollo out here, he's a fine errand boy!"

Simon grunted at the name. Shit he'd forgotten the two were apparently not chummy.

"Err…so yeah. I came out because, er, my life is in danger, so to speak. Like if I return empty handed? Hahahahahahaaa! That's all folks! I'll be Wright along to heaven! Err, haha, or not. But believe me, being punished by teenage girls has to be the worst! Like truly they should be the ones behind the criminal justice system because I've never seen such conniving and cruel creatures in my entire life! Haha. Whoops! Didn't mean to bring up punishment, err…"

Would it kill the guy to stop staring him down?! He got it already! Phoenix Wright—small prey. Check and check.

In the silence that followed, Phoenix inched backwards and picked up the box, smiling nervously the whole time. Simon's predatory eyes followed him the whole way. Phoenix thought for a second he was about to be ripped to shreds when he picked up Simon's things, but thankfully Simon realized he was only retrieving them without the intention of opening anything. He gently put the box in the truck, followed by reverently laying down the second package. He tried to keep his hands from shaking, but could not. Damn.

When he turned back around, Blackquill was staring at the sky out in the field again.

Hesitantly, Phoenix approached and stood beside the tall man, then also looked up.

They remained like this for a few minutes. Phoenix did not want to disturb whatever was going on in the twisted head beside him. Especially after a quick sideways glance revealed that the other's eyes were closed, and several tears were running down his cheeks.

All of a sudden Phoenix remembered another clear night like this a long time ago when he stood next to someone with the exact same expression. Just after the murder of Mystic Misty Fey, he had returned to the mountain retreat with Maya and Pearls. So they could say goodbye. He shed a few tears himself, he was unashamed to admit. Only his were in thanks.

He was startled out of his recollection when Simon abruptly turned and walked back to the car. He thought he heard Blackquill say "thank you," but he did not respond. He did not know to whom the statement was addressed: himself, the universe, Athena's mother, all of thee above?

Somehow he felt that all thank you's should be like that.

[Pearls, Trucy- 13ish/middle school] [Athena, Junie-20] [Apollo-22][Simon-26][Phoenix, Miles- 31] [Aura-33]

[a/n: I also do not own snow patrol's "chasing cars" song so don't sue me about that either please/thanks!]

[a/n: several minor changes to canon-ish material— 1. disregard the extra post-credit cut scene thing. 2. housing. all the characters probably live in apartments downtown…but for the sake of this fic Phoenix and Trucy live in the suburbs. just wait- it will make so much sense. 3. ages (biggest change)— let's face it, aging in these games make NO sense, like no one looks their age. so at end of each ch i'll include relative ages of ppl involved in each ch. these are mostly non-canon ages, so…? 4. Cykesquill timeline: so during the HAT-1 incident Athena was 11 (she looked like 8 tbh) and Simon 21? so add 7 years in prison and they're 18 and 28 during the game (but they sure don't look it )…let's put him in jail for 10 years and decrease the difference in their age just a little bit so she was 10, and he was 16. That's not too far-fetched since Fransizka became a prosecutor at 13 and Klavier at age 17 b/c LAW…?…that gives Athena more time to completely change her personality and become a peppy lawyer; and makes Simon miss the huge chunk of time when people learn how to be an adult. whoops.]


	3. the awkwardest car ride of all time

**[scene three: the awkwardest car ride of all time (1:47 AM)]**

[a/n: post AA5 so spoilers, duh. MA for dark/morbid humor, swearing, alcohol/drug use, sexual innuendo…I know absolutely no German so the few phrases used will be google translated…I own nothing related to the Ace Attorney franchise so…]

Thus the hastily borrowed vehicle inched forward back towards the Wright household at a safe speed of five miles an hour. At first Simon was convinced this was one of Phoenix's awful jokes meant to lighten the tone. After a period of approximately eight minutes and forty-two seconds, he finally lost his patience. Really he lost it at the two minute mark, but his position as a "guest" required overlooking all of the odd quirks he would usually strike down. This lengthy pause was also amplified by the unexpected social anxiety Simon felt. In both prison and the courtroom he was confident in his position and thus the correct diction and tone with which to address anyone. But now he had suddenly found himself gloriously free; but also in a car with a virtual stranger who had just seen him at his most vulnerable _twice_ in one day, and on the way to his _personal_ residence, no less. Besides, in his beyond casual, actually approaching-pajamas-clothing (i.e without the suit) it was difficult for Simon to associate this man with _**the**_ Phoenix Wright.

"Err…," Simon clears his throat. "Wright-dono? I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Shoot."

Simon blinked in surprise, he had not expected him to answer so fast. "Right. Whyever are we traveling at a speed more akin to the speed of the inefficient manner in which your office follows a line of reasoning and not at a speed more fitting for this modern era? I'm certain that I could walk faster than this…I do not want to seem crude; my apologies if I offended you. But alas I cannot continue in this manner without some sort of explanation."

There was another long pause. Simon contemplated jumping out of the creeping car, but settled for closing his eyes in embarrassment. The lawyer abruptly laughed, anxiously scratching the back of his neck.

"Well there's actually, uh, heheheh, a really good explanation for that!"

Another long pause. Simon assumed that the enthusiasm meant that Pheonix planned to continue; he fought the urge to slam his hand down on the dashboard as if moving along a witness's stalled testimony. "Go on."

"Hmm. Would you believe me if I told you…thaaat I actually…uh…yeah I don't have a driver's license so…Don't be a tattletale! Heheh…."

Another long pause as Simon waited for the actual explanation or (more likely) the punchline. When none came, he raised his eyebrows in shock, then snorted his disdain.

"Interesting."

This time the pause continued indefinitely along the journey. The two may not have spoken again before their destination if it were not for some very bad luck.

Out of the right window two attorneys did spy three familiar forms struggling to walk uphill. For the first time the whole ride, Phoenix accelerated to ten miles an hour, pretending to not see anything. Simon's head followed the trio as their car passed them, turning around in his seat to continue his observations.

"Wright-dono—was that not-"

He was cut off by Phoenix practically screaming, "I saw nothing! My eyes are focused. on. the. road!"

Simon watched the figures growing smaller in the distance, also noting his driver's close scrutiny of the rearview mirror. He could practically hear Phoenix counting down in his head until they were "safely" out of sight. But, alas, escape was unavoidable when a familiar scream resounded off the buildings, echoing all the way down the road.

"HOLD IT! ? MR. WRIIIIIIIIGHT?! MRWRIGHTMRWRIGHT MRWRIGHTMRWRIGHT HHTMMRWRIGHTMRWRIGDRTHSTMIRWRIIT MRWIRIGGGHT MRWRIGHTMRWRIRSGHT MRWRIGHTMRWRIGHTTR MRRWRIGHTTTITWWR MR WRIGHT!"

Windows along the street opened, revealing pissed off bystanders; car alarms went off; panic-stricken dogs howled; babies woke screaming; at least three calls to the police were made within three minutes the cacophony started."

Simon had to shout to even be heard, "I don't think Justice-dono is going to stop Wright-dono!"

Cursing, Phoenix pulled over, knocking his head against the steering wheel over and over.

"Wright-dono. I insist on driving for the remainder of the course. I fear for our safety and that of the general public if we are to remain trapped in this vehicle with those clearly inebriated fools for an extended amount of time."

Phoenix stopped banging his head and started rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands instead. "Do you even have a license?"

Simon dug out a tattered wallet from his bag. "It expired sixteen months ago, but I've hardly been allowed time to renew it. Legally speaking that is better than never having one at all."

"Fair enough, let's go."

The two switched positions as the trio finally approached, Simon immediately slumping into the driver's seat and meticulously fixed all the mirrors. The other stood outside with his hands on his hips in the best "disappointed dad" pose he could muster at such an hour.

As soon as he is within reach, Phoenix clasps his hand over Apollo's mouth, thus finally ending the endless scream of his name, thanks to the eardrums of all.

"SHHHH! Come in Apollo I have heard you! Hey!"

Loosing his balance, Apollo slumped into his boss, giggling.

"Srry, boss, I thought I st-tto-pped," more chuckling. He's still in his work clothes, although they are covered in mismatching stains and his tie is missing. His distinctive bangs are plastered to his forehead.

"Hiii booossssss!"

"Yeah, hello. Get in the car. And hello to you two, how nice; get in the car."

A broad-shouldered giant shuffled forward with a well-dressed pretty boy struggling to get out of his grasp. Of the three, the giant was clearly the most sober.

"Boy am I glad to see you, pal!"

"Heey there Detective Gumshoe, fancy meeting you here, get in the car."

"When did you get a car, pal?! Ya' din't tell me!"

"Eeehhh, it's not mine it's my, err, neighbors here—whatever get in the car!"

[a/n: i don't necessarily think any of this is true… but i like the idea of the following drunk types: 1) Gummy: all touchy-feely/cuddly, with strangers even, or objects when no physical person is around. but NOT horny, that is NOT what I'm saying. MORE forgetful/usually cannot remember details next day. 2) Apollo: really giggly/ditzy, super curious, energetic, and really TICKLISH. inexperienced with liquor, prefers fruity/sugary drinks. 3) Klavier: lightweight to the max. bc rockstars w/ low alcohol tolerance is fun, just wait. he also gets really sad to the point of being dangerously self-destructive. and curse words are the only English words he can remember.]

The older man saluted, grabbing the attempting-to-escape-Apollo by the collar of his shirt and throwing him into the car. Then he gently placed the half-conscious rockstar-prosecutor in the middle seat before falling in himself. Klavier immediately slumped forward, draping his hands over the front seat. Simon recoiled at the grasping hands but not before his colleague got a good handful of his long locks. Before Simon could stop him, Klavier buried his face in his black hair, moaning,"Weich, sanft, leise, zart, geschmeidig, schwach, nachgiebig, bequem, weichlich, uuuhhnnn."

Cursing, Simon batted him away, pushing him into Apollo, who only pushed him back into Simon's seat. Laughing, Apollo then decided it was a fantastic idea to also try to play with Simon and Klavier's hair, twisting them together. Meanwhile the detective had spaced out in thought, totally oblivious to all the limbs flailing about in his space.

Just as Phoenix was finally able to separate the three and negotiate a cease-touch, Gumshoe had an epiphany.

Reaching for his gun (which was thankfully not there) he screamed, "Get down, pal! Get outta here! Go! I got 'em Igotem!"

Since his gun could not be found, Dick settled with a rolled up newspaper as his primary weapon in his new mission: the arrest of the escaped convicted murderer Simon Blackquill. Not understanding the outburst of the detective, Apollo panics and opens the door, crawling over Klavier to his escape route, then bolting down the street at high speed. Klavier, even less aware of the situation, promptly fell sideways out of the car into the street.

"SILENCE!" Was ineffective against the vehemently-apologizing detective. "OBJECTION!"s and "HOLD IT!"s from Phoenix also failed. Gumshoe was determined to make this arrest, even though he believed in his innocence because he believed in Prosecutor Edgeworth and he seemed like an ok pal and sometimes life was hard but duty called and on and on pal. Somehow Gumshoe managed to move to the other side of the car and wrench open the driver's side door despite Simon's efforts to keep the damn thing closed and a defense attorney doing his job defending an innocent man by attempting to pull the detective away from the car to listen for two seconds. Either way, Gumshoe almost had poor Simon (who had tangled himself in the seat belt and was kicking the hell out of his captor) out of the car before the return of Apollo hailed the end of the incorrect arrest.

This was the second odd patch of calls to the police from the same street about a noise complaint within the ten minute period. But at least, this time, the famed chords of steel solved a problem.

In the end, Apollo, Phoenix, and Simon chose a different approach to the Gumshoe misunderstanding. Finding that explaining the whole story was too complicated for the detective to understand, the three were able to convince Gummy that Simon was not Simon at all. Rather, he was an acquaintance of Phoenix's who just happened to look like Prosecutor Blackquill. This was based on the logic that Dick had never seen Blackquill without either Detective Fullbright, Taka, or both. Thus, someone who had neither companion with him could not possibly be _the_ Simon Blackquill.

Moments later, the car full of law finally left, once again towards the Wright residence. Phoenix wasted no time before beginning the interrogation, turning around in his seat and glaring at the guilty back row.

"Young men—you'd better start explaining yourselves right now."

"Aww, I'm older than you pal!"

"Objection denied," Simon growled. "Answer the question."

"But it's a long story, pal. And it's all a bit fuzzy, sir. Err, sirs."

"Just do the best you can, detective, I've always been able to get the truth out of you somehow," Phoenix said.

witness testimony

"M'k…Hmm…around eleven or so I got a call from Law'er Justice, here, asking for help…But I can't remember what he said exactly; but he sounded hurt so I rushed to the scene…Around twelve I found him and Prosecutor Gavin boozing it up. I was gunna drive them both home but then we couldn't find Prosecutor Gavin's bike…And I got thirsty, and the moon made us all just so sad so…Somehow we lost my car, too…So we began an investigation…And later you found us, pal!"

Simon scoffed, "Deplorable! A representative of law enforcement acting as a DD only to succumb to the allure of alcohol himself! For shame!"

Gumshoe pouted. "I know it was wrong, pal! I tried to do my best, honest!"

"Let's cut him some slack; these kind of things just kind of happen sometimes," Phoenix interjected.

"Silence! One of my fellow cellmates killed thirty people while driving under the influence—it is an offense that cannot be taken lightly."

"Really, Prosecutor Blackquill? Thirty?!" Apollo leaned forward in his seat, all to eager to hear more gruesome details.

"Indeed. Swerving out of his lane he knocked over a lamppost which in turn hit a tour bus which careened off the bridge into the river."

"Daaaamn!"

"Oh it was neither the fall, nor the water that took those lives; rather, it was the fireworks that exploded the lot. The explosives were not packaged correctly—an accident was imminent. Unfortunate for my cellmate that they picked such an inconvenient time to detonate, but that's life for you."

"Woooaaahhh!"

Phoenix cut off whatever comments Apollo had to offer by slamming his hand on the dashboard. "Gumshoe!"

The man saluted, and the cross examination began.

Cross-examination

"M'k…Hmm…around eleven or so I got a call from Law'er Justice, here, asking for help."

"How did you know the time?"

"Because my real-crime drama had just went off. I still had tears in my eyes when I picked up the phone 'cuz the police chief just professed his undying love for his subordinate only they can't be together on account of their position and all but then she got shot this episode and he held her and-"

"SILENCE!"

"Eeep!"

"Ok so you probably were right about the time, please continue."

"Thank you , sir, but could you ask ProssyB if he could be…well, gentler sir?"

Phoenix turned toward the driver, who was (predictably) scowling. "Well ProssyB could you—,"

"SILENCE! And do not call me that or I shall be forced to slice open your mouth and remove that foul organ you have such a hard time controlling!"

"Right. Ok. Go on Dick."

"But I can't remember what he said exactly; but he sounded hurt so I rushed to the scene."

"What do you mean by hurt?"

"He, uh, I don't really know. It was fuzzy and muffled and like really loud in the background."

"Presumably Justice-dono was calling you from an alcohol distributor."

"But what does that have to do with sounding hurt?"

"Irrelevant! Stop the chatter; he received a call and went to the rescue. Continue."

"Around twelve I found him and Prosecutor Gavin boozing it up. I was gunna drive them both home but then we couldn't find Prosecutor Gavin's bike"

"Gavin-dono drives a motorcycle?"

There were various affirmatives given throughout the car.

Simon slammed down his fist on the steering wheel. "Do you not profess to be this man's friends?! Do you not know of the dangers of such vehicles?!"

Apollo giggled. "But the wind through your hair, its—"

"Silence! Irresponsible nitwit! As soon as Gavin-dono is sober I shall have to inform him. Clearly he has not seen enough macabre collision photographs involving motorcycles. In the clink, there I met a man who had lost all of his limbs in a motorcycle crash."

"Wow all four at once?!"

"Affirmative. But he was driving the car. The other victim had to be scraped from the pavement with ice shovels."

Phoenix grimaced. "Ah, ok, you go on and give that talk, Simon, but right now I'm more interested in what Dick here was doing for an entire hour before finding the other two boys."

"Oh! Yeah I got lost, sir. And they moved!"

"Moved where?"

"To like three or four bars."

"You're telling me that little Apollo carried Klavier around to different bars?"

"Nah, Prosecutor Gavin was still conscious at that point. He was really rocking out, pal!"

"Ok so after hunting the stooges, you tried to find Klavier's bike even though you were going to drive them both home?" Phoenix summarized.

"Yeah, that's just what happened, pal. And then…'And I got thirsty, and the moon made us all just so sad so…'"

Simon and Phoenix both decided to not even bother trying to touch that one.

"But by the time we gave up on'tha bike somehow we lost my car, too!"

"Gumshoe-dono…am I to understand that you have lost a _police_ vehicle all because you were selfishly consuming alcohol?"

The detective pouted. "Yeah, but I didn't mean to. And I HAD to drink, pal! I HAD to! Prosecutor G had already passed out and I couldn't let another man drink his sorrows away _alone_ , pal! That's just mean!"

Apollo hugged the large man around the shoulders. "Gumshoe's the _best_!"

"No you're the best, pal!"

Simon slams his hand again, followed by his "on-with-it" chin-flick.

"So we began an investigation…And later you found us, pal!"

"I take it your efforts were in vain, Gumshoe-dono?"

"Huh?"

"He means did you find anything?" Phoenix clarified.

"Uhh…trash mostly. You wouldn't believe the kind of shit people throw away, pal! Like obvious stuff like diapers, used protection, tissues, food containers, bottles, old expired stuff, you name it! But so much useable things! What a waste of food; man it makes me sad. We even found steaks! How can people throw that away when there are grown men out there living on instant noodles?!"

There was a long pause. Simon clenched the driver's wheel so hard his knuckles turned pure white. "Please. Please do not. Tell me. That you were searching for the car. You lost. In the garbage."

"Well, yeah, of course we had to check there! A thorough investigation is the basis for solving every case, pal! You can't trick me with that question!"

end cross-examination

Another painfully long silence; Simon is practicing his breathing exercises while Phoenix uses every ounce of his willpower to not picture the night's previous activities.

"What? Did I say something?"

A low growl escaped Simon's throat, his teeth barely bared. Phoenix put a hand on his shoulder (which Simon immediately flicked off), and leaned in conspiratorially to whisper, "You know I can't defend you if you're actually guilty of assault right?"

He growled another answer, but remained rigidly fixated on driving.

"Right. Ok. Next young man—," Phoenix turns and points directly at Apollo. Having drifted off, he jumps at the sudden attention, sitting up straight and pinching himself awake. "—what kind of trouble did you get yourself into before the trusty detective started dumpster diving?"

witness testimony

"Hmm…Well…I guess it all started when I met after the noodle-thing…But he had to go home around ten because of work or something, but I was NOT ready to go home just yet…So I was walking around town annnnd…no, wait, was that? No that was last week…Uh, eventually I called Klavier…or did he call me? I can't remember…Hmmm. Anyway somehow we ended up bar hopping and it was super fun because he can get you in _anywhere,_ like, really. I usually don't do this sort of thing, so, I mean, who knew there were so many fun places around here?! And I'm not sure, like maybe I dreamed this, but there was one place that was real dark, and uuuhh, the drinks tasted real funny but I kept on 'cus I still didn' wanna go home and that's when I started feeling kinda…funny I guess? And Klavier got real, uh, like euphoric or something whereas before he was kinda a downer, like he said some far out intelligent stuff I was like whoah! I mean who knew, right? But then these chicks started saying all this weird stuff and lots of people suddenly were shirtless and I couldn't hear because of the music, but they kept getting all in my space and it was just like no, uh not interested ok, and then we just like uh fled after this one guy licked my face and I was so not ok with that. But Klavier was super cool about the whole thing, like really apologetic that someone freaked me out like that and told me all this like personal stuff and you know it was like man I want to be friends with this dude because he's so like understanding and sensitive but also so…so…uhhh so rock. And I'm nothing like that right so that means I hafta experience it from uh someone else and and and uhh that's it? Like eventually Klavier uh crashed for some uh reason and so I tried to call my neighbor Gunkshuut but I musta hit the wrong button 'cuz then the detective came instead, ya know? And at first I was uh a little scared, because to be honest, I think we might uh ingested something maybe even uh illegal, on _accident_ though, like I've _never_ done drugs in my life before I am hella sparkly clean like I don't even usually drink and I'm such a virgin in all kind of ways, like seriously, you cannot find a more straight-laced cool guy like me like anywhere…And uh but I dunno my heads just been real funny since then but yeah this guy is so freaking coooooolll! I mean we like barely know one another and yet he he he drank with me and now we're like uh like brothers or something, yeah!"

[a/n: do i really think Apollo is a virgin? sometimes b/c he is a huge awkward dork. but i also go back/forth btwn him and Clay being lovers, and/or being sexually abused by Kristoph Gavin or while in the orphanage/foster care program. if he was/is sexually active, he'd probably lie about it even when drunk in front of these ppl though]

"Yeah, pal! Bro hug!"

"Bro hug!"

The two bear hugged, pulling the sleeping Klavier into the pile. Phoenix reluctantly let his hand be held but Simon punched every hand that attempted to enter his space.

"So you're saying that, despite being someone who generally avoids vices you were somehow subjected to seedy nightclubs where someone must have slipped you an illegal substance all because you kept drinking to avoid going home?"

Apollo burped. Apparently the power of the chords of steel was not limited to speech alone.

"'Scuse me!"

end of cross-examination…since there was no where to even begin

There was another drawn-out pause; the detective had fallen asleep mid-hug and Apollo had begun to drift off again. Suddenly, Apollo began to laugh uncontrollably. "Wait, I couldn't've even got home! Trucy has my keys! Bahahahaha!"

"Wait, what?!"

Apollo was under a full-scale laughing attack, but he did his best to communicate, anyway. By the end of his account, the laughs lapsed into a solemn silence again.

"Yeahahaha, see, hah!, I hahaha haven't been hah home like haha AT ALL since hahahahahahah you know yeah and hahaha poor Trucy has been hehehehe bringing me clothes and stuff hehehahoho sorry I hahaHAhaaa told her not to tell you 'cause hahahahaheeeee then you'd like try to haha talk about it with me or hah something and I hehohahaha couldn't and hahaha I can't hehehehe judge-all-ya-want but I hahahahaHAH can't go back hahaha there haha not ever heh so she's been, uh, packing my stuff up for me too. Hmm."

Suddenly fighting back tears, Apollo clears his throat. Simon and Phoenix exchange glances, then begin a silent argument over who should say something. Phoenix obviously losses.

"So where have you been staying, if I might ask?"

"Oh, uh," He sniffed. "Well several nights I crashed at 's place while he was locked up; then Athena gave me her keys so I could stay at her place since she wouldn't be there. Not sure how she knew I needed them, though, but…It was like too weird being there so I didn't stay longer than showering and feeding her fish and then I, err, slept in the office. Which was also very weird and uncomfortable since I…yeah…And I had to get up SUPER early just in case you, you know, got to work on time or early, for once…sooo…And now it looks like we're all going to your house, Mr. Wright?! Like wow I didn't think you lived somewhere so spacious!"

"I don't."

"Oh…"

"I mean if I could just say no then I would but I can't so sardine house it is. Only for a few hours at this point, though."

"Right, right."

Phoenix had a rough time deciding which person (between his subordinate and one-of-many-rivals) to watch during Apollo's brief explanation. Of course Athena had been right about Prosecutor Blackquill, she was always right; but Phoenix was surprised he had not noticed the tension there before. As soon as Apollo started saying her name Phoenix heard Simon's jaw audibly snap shut. Then he watched as the other's hands clenched the steering wheel so tight that his hands started to shake slightly. The already tense man became rock solid. He even made Edgeworth look loose. And the usually all-too-observant Apollo seemed to be completely oblivious to the giant potentially lethal problem in front of him. Damn.

Thanks to Simon's adherence to the speed limit, they reached the house before the silence became too unbearable. That did not stop Apollo from falling asleep for a few minutes. Blackquill raised an eyebrow when Phoenix instructed to park next door, but followed orders anyway. After several minutes poking and prodding the back seat, only Gumshoe was able to be stirred into motion. Without comment, Simon picked up Klavier like he weighed nothing and walked to patiently wait for Phoenix to open the door. Gumshoe followed more slowly, wobbling unsteadily carrying Apollo. Phoenix, barely conscious himself, struggled for almost a minute with the lock before finally coaxing the door open.

At least none of the girls were still out, so that was good.

It was just after three o'clock in the morning.

"Where shall I put this, Wright-dono?" Simon asked, holding up the body of his colleague.

"Uhh…shit. Um…couch I guess?" He turned to the droopy-eyed detective. "Sorry, but I, uh, kinda invited Blackquill here first so he's got dibs on the spare bed, err."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Simon straightened after laying Klavier out on the couch. "After sleeping in the clink even that ratty old armchair looks perfectly comfortable. Please, detective, I insist you take the bed. Unless we want to put these skinny rivals together?" He smirked.

Phoenix blushed; Gumshoe was too far gone to even register any sounds as words.

"No that's ok I don't think either of them would appreciate that, uh…"

He helped Gumshoe drop Apollo in the small love-seat, then pushed Gumshoe along to the small spare room. Simon stood awkwardly in the entryway, unsure of what to do. Although he was able to fall asleep virtually anywhere, even sitting up straight, he had no intention of resting here. He was still much too wound up.

Phoenix shuffled back, pointing in various directions as he mumbled, "Kitchen, bathroom, bedroom one, two, three, help yourself…To food'n'drinks I mean! Err…Ok, night!"

Then he was gone too.

It was so quiet.

Simon remained standing still for awhile, listening.

[Apollo-22][Kristoph-25] [Simon-26][Phoenix- 31][Starbuck-33][Gumshoe-35/6]


	4. interlude

[a/n: post AA5 so spoilers, duh. MA for other chapters- this one's pretty clean. I own nothing related to the Ace Attorney franchise so…]

[scene four: interlude (6:24 AM)

True to his assertion, Simon was unable to rest. He tried dozing on the chair until around five in the morning, when he decided he'd had enough of being unproductive. Every time he closed his eyes, just as he predicted, images from the past ten years would assail him.

It was oddly unsettling to open his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling.

He rummaged around the cluttered house until he found a laptop under a pile of paperwork on the (what he guessed to be) dining-room table. He brought it back across the room to the living room so he could continue to half-way observe the two unconscious men. He guessed the password on the fourth try. Simon made a mental note to inform the Wright household about the importance of password security.

Watching people sleep could be humorous in the moment, but it was much more satisfying to hold that information over his victims. People did not even need to do anything odd while they were sleeping, nor did he have to tell them what he had seen—universally people became uncomfortable when they found out someone was watching. These two had provided enough embarrassing material for him to make them twitchy around him for at least a year. Klavier made funny snorting sounds and twitched a lot. Apollo talked in his sleep. Most of what he said was nonsensical, but the commentary ran almost nonstop. Somehow Simon was not surprised. He was, however, irrationally angry for a spell when Apollo moaned out Athena's name.

It was none of his business. They were two young adults who worked together, it was only logical that their relationship extended _elsewhere_. Even if he was small and annoyingly flimsy and not to mention foolish and with a ridiculous appearance; he seemed to be a nice enough fellow. At least he was definitely not a "bad boy" dangerously mysterious type. They were around the same age, shared similar interests…he had not been to prison and seemed to be an optimist…no exotic pets or bad attitudes…colorful, social, pliable, yielding, cowardly—no maybe not…Yes they just had to be involved somehow. She seemed happy enough around him anyway.

Or maybe she was just another name; Apollo mumbled quite a few, after all. No that was not hope that he was feeling—just more side-effects of sleep-depravation.

Just as Apollo had not been back to his apartment after the bombings at the space station, Simon had not slept since then either. The night of the event he had dozed off for a few hours; but ever since the courtroom bombing, nightmares kept waking him up until he decided to forego sleep all together. Last night he had paced away in his cell, too angry to even sit down. Somewhere in a much similar cell somewhere in the same building _she_ was _here_. And he would die the day after tomorrow. And she would have to live with the guilt of not being able to save him. But that was just the way things were going to happen. She did not deserve to be _here_ , though, in these last few days where she could continue to work and hope for his release. Instead _that boy_ had put _her_ _ **here**_ and now she was probably feeling guilty about being upset over her own situation when he, himself, had suffered for so long for her sake. And having to face the possibility that she killed her own mother, alone, _here_ of all places. Despair was so easy _here_. The concrete walls amplified all the darkest thoughts until they were all-encompassing. Even the most positive minds succumbed. Things were easily broken _here_.

No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept returning to his time in the clink. It was very frustrating. He was trying so hard to feel happy, but all that seemed to be there was emptiness.

He felt a LOT better when, at one point, Apollo stood up, staggered over to the couch, and somehow squished onto the couch with his rival.

If he only had a cell phone to record this precious moment for posterity.

He searched the internet for awhile, mostly for apartments.

The sun had barely begun to rise when Simon heard a knock on the door. He looked around to confirm that no one else noticed, then waited until a second, more persistent knock stirred him into action. He moved to the door and looked out the peephole but it was too dark to see the face. The figure looked relatively smaller, though, so Simon went ahead and opened the door as the mystery person raised their hand for a third knock.

"Wright household- how may I be of service?"

The figure jumped back, startled by what opened the door. "Blackquill?! What in the blazes are you doing here? Don't tell me your sister's been living with Wright this whole time!"

"No, Edgeworth-dono," Simon smirked, ushering his superior inside. "Nothing like that."

The other re-adjusted his glasses on his face, preparing to repeat his question when he was startled for a second time that morning.

"Wha-…Why- is that?!" He marched over to the couch where the two had become entangled together, still completely unconscious.

"Yes that is Gavin-dono and Justice-dono."

Edgeworth made a noise Simon had never heard him make before, it reminded him of the sound Taka made when he was about to vomit. His expression looked about the same too. The Chief Prosecutor shook it off, turning away from the whole scene.

"Right. Where is Wright. It's 6:30. Why is everyone still sleeping?"

"Most unproductive lot, sir, I must agree with you, there."

Miles sighed. People with a good work ethic were so hard to find. He walked over to the dining area (directly opposite the living area only slightly smaller.) Moving an assortment of random objects off the chair, he sat down, then pushed stuff over to the side of the table out of his way. Next he took out a stack of files, a newspaper, a tea cup and saucer packed safely in a box, and a large thermos.

"Tea? I made plenty. Although not enough, I fear, for what seems to be a slumber party."

"No, thank you."

"Wright probably has coffee as well, although good luck finding anything in that disorganized kitchen."

Simon was unsure of what to say, and even less of what to do. If yesterday had not happened, right now he would be four hours away from being executed. Only yesterday did happen; so he was standing in a rival's house in front of his superior listening to the sounds of two other acquaintances drift across the space. What an odd world it was.

And only about to get odder.

"Do me a favor and fetch Wright, please, since you've taken it upon yourself to be his doorman."

Simon blinked, looking off down the hallway Wright went down the night before. He could not think of a single response to such a request.

"Go on, he won't bite you." Miles said, sipping his tea and opening the morning paper.

Simon narrowed his eyes and stalked away. The nerve of that man. If only he did not owe him anything, if only. He turned and realized something he should have thought about hours earlier. There were several doors down this hallway…which one opened to Phoenix…and which one had the two small Wrights…The opposite side of the hallway had two doors as well…one must be the guest room, the other a closet, perhaps…girl's door or man's door, girl's door or man's door…The first door he tried had neither, it was the bathroom. Simon growled in frustration. If there was one convenient thing about prison, it was that it was damn obvious which room was where and who was in it. But he could not simply turn around and ask his superior which door Wright lived behind.

He inched open door two. A night light was on. He closed the door again, deducing it was the girl's room. Two steps towards the last door, Simon stopped. What if his base assumption was wrong? This was the kind of mistake that kept leading him to being confident about the guilt of the defendants in the past few cases. He had no proof that Wright did not sleep with a nightlight.

Sighing, he returned to the first door and inched it open, this time waiting until his eyes adjusted to actually see anything. A large Gaviners poster…not decisive…giant stuffed elephant…not decisive…a vanity with star motifs…not decisive…bunk beds…closer, but not decisive…He was finally satisfied when he spied the small Wright-associate's characteristic pretzel-looking hair sticking out of a sleeping bag on the floor. Definitely the girl's room.

He closed the door and started walking towards what he now knew was Phoenix's room. He asked himself why she was sleeping on the floor when there were bunk beds, but decided that this was unimportant. He opened the door all the way and stepped into the first really personal space he had been inside in years.

The light from the hallway revealed a bed with a familiar hair spikes protruding from the covers. Simon growled in frustration once again. The door was supposed to squeak or something. Or the light disturb the man's slumber. He should not have been able to walk to stand next to the sleeping man; clearly the lawyer did not value his personal safety. Simon could slit his throat right now and he would be oblivious! How careless!

He cleared his throat.

No response.

He tried again, only louder.

Nothing.

"Mr. Wright?" Simon tried.

Silence.

"Mr. Wright?" This time he implemented a tap on the shoulder.

Still unresponsive.

"Mr. Wright?"

A shadow in the doorway made Simon spin around in a flash, fists up ready to pummel faces. It was Edgeworth, still sipping tea.

"No that will never do." He turned on the lights and stepped into the room, glancing about the space. "One must take a firmer approach."

Miles handed his drink to Simon and approached the bed, rolling up his sleeves.

"Observe. UP!" Edgeworth's hand shot out, latching onto Phoenix's exposed ear, and his arm jerked upwards, tugging the attorney's head with it. With his free hand the prosecutor cruelly jerked off the covers with a single flick of the wrist.

Simon did not know that the chief prosecutor could be that brutal. What if the man had been having a nice dream?

Phoenix awoke with a howl of protest, flailing his arms about at his unseen attacker yet somehow missing Edgeworth completely.

"Ah, there you are Wright. Good morning."

The poor attorney had collapsed into a fetal position, cradling his ear and cursing under his breath.

"What was that, Wright? Was there an insult you wished to direct at me? Don't be such a sourpuss! One must greet each day in a more positive manner, don't you think Mr. Blackquill?"

Simon was too busy gaping to answer.

"See, Wright? There you have it. Time to get up, it's almost seven."

The threatening look Phoenix shot at his "friend" was almost fierce enough to impress Simon.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you ninny, stop being so lazy. Come, we have things to discuss."

Edgeworth pivoted around and left the room with a flick of his suit jacket. He did not even break his stride when he retrieved his tea from his subordinate, offering a short, "Thank you," before he was gone.

Simon turned back around when he heard a whimper.

"Why does he have to be like that?"

This was too pitiful for Simon to witness. There were just some things mere acquaintances should not be forced into seeing, and such a pathetic face was at the top of the list. Before Wright could say anything else, Simon retreated back to the table. Edgeworth was once again sipping and reading, pretending as if he had not just completely broken a man. Simon was impressed.

Shortly after, a very grumpy looking Phoenix shuffles into the room and plops down in a seat without bothering to move things off the chair. His eyes have dark circles under them, his hair is all over the place, there's stubble on his chin, and he's slouching so much he is bent almost completely in half. All of these things are hard for Simon to take in, but the final straw is the man's sleepwear. He's wearing matching pink pajama pants and shirt with a fluffy bunny print on them. Some of them have cartoonized carrots, one set is smooching, another is halfway concealed in a magic top hat, but most of them seem to just be making funny faces. Simon finds himself unable to stop staring.

Edgeworth does not even look up from his paper. He ignores all the groaning and complaints unleashed from the host. The barrage of questions also seem to reflect off the print since Edgeworth makes no move to answer them. Phoenix starts to become irritated. His inquiries and complaints rise in volume, his tone intensifies, his hands start to twitch like he's about to slam the table. Just as he raises his hand to strike, their silent companion speaks.

"If you're wondering about the pajamas they were a father's day present, apparently. And yes he wears them all seasons of the year no matter the temperature."

Simon starts, breaking his stare down with the offensive clothes, head snapping to another direction. Phoenix, hand held in midair, pauses in confusion before he remembers the presence of a third party. He grunts in annoyance, blushing, then brings his hand down. Right into Edgeworth's paper, irreversibly crinkling it.

"Well I never! That was uncalled for Wright! Now it will never fold properly again!"

Scowling Phoenix snatches up a portion of the paper and crushes it into a ball. Edgeworth cries out in dismay, hastily putting the sections he has saved inside his coat. Unfazed, Phoenix begins a struggle to retrieve the hidden pages; Edgeworth fights back with vigor. Simon wonders if he is experiencing an out-of-body experience. These were supposedly two of the best lawyers in the country. He, himself, had witnessed their unquestionable skills. And yet…

Edgeworth throws his arms up in defeat as his rival finally wretches the rest of his paper away and mercilessly crinkles it.

"Bother! What's gotten into you, Wright? Now it is your duty to procure a new one for me."

Phoenix smiles and crosses his arms over his chest. "That's just too bad. Fortunately for you there happen to be newspapers all up and down this street. Go outside and pick whichever one you want, Miles."

The prosecutor tensed up, his brow furrowing, both fists on the table. "That's stealing Wright! If that was to be some sort of jest it was in very-poor taste! I am serious! You destroyed my personal property and I demand retribution!"

Phoenix laughed, covering his face with his hands in exhaustion. "So shoot me!"

The both turned to Simon and spoke simultaneously.

"Can you believe this delinquent?"

"Can you believe this pompous ass?"

Simon pretended that he had not observed any of the events of the past few minutes— he had been making a thorough study of two of Trucy's magic ring props. So thorough that his hearing was also affected.

Not that Simon's terrible acting mattered since the two rivals began arguing as soon as they both asked for Simon's opinion. This time Phoenix had the upper hand. He was mirroring Edgeworth's actions and saying almost the exact same thing at the same time.

"What?!"

"What?"

"Stop it Wright!" Hand-slam the table.

"Stoppit Wright!" Hand-slam the table.

"This is most unhumorous!"

"This is so unhumorous!"

"Objection!"

"Objection!"

"Enough!" Lean forward, grimace, make fists out of hands, snarl.

"Enough!" Lean forward, grimace, make fists out of hands, snarl.

"Quit being childish!"

"Quit acting childish!"

"This is most foolish!"

"You are most foolish!"

"I cannot stand it anymore!"Point and shake finger.

"I cannot take anymore!"Point and shake finger.

"You are the most insufferable man! I hate you!"

"You're the worst insufferable man! I loathe you!"

"No you don't!" Arms spread, hands out, palms up, shake head.

"No I don't!" Arms spread, hands out, palms up, shake head.

"See there, that wasn't so hard, was it Miles?"

The other was fuming, still poised on the edge of his seat, ready to strike.

"Don't call me that," He growls softly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Miles."

Simon strategically drops something to remind them that he was still there before either said something too incriminating. For someone who stood out so much, he also tended to get lost in the background sometimes.

Within a second, both men were in the exact same position they were before the previous interaction—Miles sipping his tea and reading (from a file this time), Phoenix slumped over spacing out.

Just then Trucy walks up, rubbing her eyes, yawning. She takes one look at the scene and shakes her head. "Daddy do the paper thing again?"

Miles does not look up from his file, "Predictable as ever. Good morning Trucy."

"Good morning Uncle Edgy!"

Miles visibly flinches but does not correct her. Simon had to wonder for what seemed like the hundredth time: who was this girl and what was the source of her power?!

"I didn't get a good morning," Phoenix grumbles. His head is perched on his crossed arms on the table, his body radiates 'neglected.'

Trucy twirls over and kisses his stubbly cheek. "Good morning daddy!" She spins around and bows slightly, touching the empty place above her head where her hat usually was. "And you too Mr. Simon!"

He grunted in response, not looking up. If he did look he would automatically correct the use of his first name…But he was still a tad weary of this girl's unknown hold on the others.

Just then she emits a small squeal. "Is that?!"

And she's gone clear across the space into the living room in a flash. Simon can see her perform several surprised reaction faces, even doing several double-takes and falling backwards. Just as quickly as she left she's right back in front of the table, mouth making a giant "O" behind her hands.

"Why are Polly and cuddling over there?"

"Yes, Wright, I would like to know the same thing." Edgeworth adds.

Phoenix's head slowly rises from his arms. He messes his already well-tousled hair. "Whacha mean by cuddling?"

Trucy drags her father back to the couch. He reacts the same way that she did—all dramatic faces and gestures. Only he pulls his phone out of a hidden pocket and starts mercilessly snapping. Edgeworth sighs and marches over there, wrenching the phone out of the other's hand and deleting everything. Simon can see them engage in another nonverbal fight over the ethics of blackmailing one's subordinates with embarrassing photos. Meanwhile Trucy takes plenty of shots with her own phone behind her unobservant Uncle Edgy. She's silently cackling. Simon is suddenly even more intimidated by this fiendish young woman.

In a moment they return to the table, and Phoenix briefly explains the events of the previous night (omitting the parts about Simon.) It is entertaining to watch Trucy's reactions, all of which come with dramatic accessories in the form of over-emotive facial expressions. Edgeworth only frowns harder and harder, until even Simon becomes concerned the man's mouth might just slide off his face. When Phoenix is finished, the two take their time in silence, letting the information settle. Trucy looks as if she is calculating something involving advanced theoretical astrophysics. Apparently she took Apollo's life _very_ seriously.

Edgeworth breaks the silence first. "Well I'm afraid I should not have heard any of that. Now I can hardly deny prior knowledge of this. It really is high time you got a driver's license, Wright."

He laughs. "Nah then I'd have to consider myself a responsible adult or something!"

Edgeworth did not look amused.

"Poor Polly," Trucy whispers to herself.

The way she said it made Simon actually feel sorry for Apollo. Thankfully the feeling passed quickly.

Trucy stoops and straightens out one paper section into a tube roll, poising it above Phoenix's head. "And did you offer our guest any refreshments?"

Phoenix cringed. The paper came down on his head, thumping hollowly a few times as punishment. "How rude!"

"Indeed," Edgeworth agreed.

Phoenix groaned, thumping his head down on the table. "I can't do anything right."

"That's because you don't always do things the Wright way, daddy! You've taught me better than you act half the time."

He groaned again in response.

Trucy turns towards Simon to ask, "What would you like for breakfast? We haaaave: four types of cereals, two kinds of instant oatmeal, pop tarts, cereal bars, muffins, toast, burritos, cinnamon rolls, yogurt, milk, fruit. Or I can make pancakes, eggs, waffles, grits, bacon, hash browns, biscuits, anything. And don't bother telling me not to go to any trouble because really I'm a food wiz and breakfast is easy. Plus I make daddy clean up. So what's your poison?" She was so excited she was practically bouncing on her toes.

Simon just stood there blinking trying to force himself to say something, anything. Hell he was making things weird. What did he even like anymore? Damnit this was supposed to be easy. Do not panic. Do not show any weakness.

Trucy spins around in a circle, again tapping the air where her hat usually perches. "Roger that! All out continental special coming right up! It's only right since we have so many guests anyway. Buffet all the way bae-bae!"

Trucy speeds off towards the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Can I get you anything, Uncle Edgeworth?"

"A new paper would be lovely, other than that no thank you, Trucy."

"Coffffeeeeee," whined Phoenix, head still buried in his arms.

Edgeworth scoffs at such an "unrefined beverage." Phoenix seems too tired to argue about it. His arms resume holding his head off of the table.

Before long Trucy returns with a tumbler of coffee and a mug for Simon.

"Here and here! I guessed you drink yours black Mr. Simon?"

"Correct."

She did the imaginary tip of the hat move again, then bowed. "I'm very good at guessing."

He raised an eyebrow. "I can see that."

Meanwhile Phoenix was intently studying his tumbler. "Trucy, honey, why did you make this to go?"

She spins around to face him, suddenly looking shy. "Um. Well you have to go get a new paper for Uncle Edgeworth and pick up more supplies since you invited more people over than our little kitchen can handle."

Phoenix groaned again, hitting his head on the table several times. "Noooooo way José!"

"Yes way!" She stomped her foot. "Up and at 'em, on the double!" She points to the door.

"I'm afraid that, again, your daughter is right about this one, Wright."

Trucy flashes a charming stage-smile to her "uncle" for the help.

Once again Simon witnessed how easy it was for people to gang up on Phoenix Wright. After only a few more encouraging prompts, he got up and left. When he came back he was in another casual outfit which Miles turned his nose up at.

"What?! Not everyone can be fancy-smancy all the time like you. Also—you come into my house, wake me up, pester me incessantly, criticize my…,"

Phoenix ranted out the door, his driver Miles right behind him. Trucy immediately retreated back to the kitchen, leaving Simon once again alone in the quiet.

[Trucy- 13ish/middle school] [Apollo-22][Kristoph-25] [Simon-26][Phoenix, Edgeworth- 31]


End file.
